


Depressed Writer Seeks Smutty Prompts to Fill!

by queenofharts1



Series: Lonely Nights and WWE: Smut, Fetishes, and Kink Prompts [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: Anything Sexy You Can Think Up or That is One The List, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, fetishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1/pseuds/queenofharts1
Summary: Thank you to everyone for giving me these to do, I'm sorry I haven't been filling them out regularly but my dog passed away a few days ago and it's been hard......This is now CLOSED until I've filled out all of the prompts I've received.





	1. Depressed Writer Seeks Smutty Prompts to Fill!

**Author's Note:**

> The list below is from the "Examples of Common Kinks, Tropes, Clichés, and Fetishes" Wiki page and are only a set of examples of what you can ask me for,  
> literally I will write anything smutty just give me something and a Superstar/Diva couple or Superstar/Superstar or Diva/Diva or a mix of 3 or 4 or 10 or 20 and I'll show you a good time!!!!  
> Figuratively, of course, I'll leave he sexiness to my WWE prompt fills.
> 
> But seriously I need this much needed distraction more than you think as I'm currently quite depressed and lonely.........ENJOY!!!!!

Abuse (sexual, emotional, and/or violent childhood abuse; past abusive relationships; character A's abuse drives character B into arms of character C; the wounded child as an adult archetype)  
Abduction as seduction (beloved captives)  
Accidental stimulation (proximity and friction; involuntary arousal; situations of adrenaline and reflexes)  
Air Fresheners (Glade, Febreze, Lysol)  
Adrenaline and crises (close to death experiences, adrenaline junkies, experience life through death)  
Aliens make them have sex (fuck or die; fertility rituals; intoxication; taking one for the team)  
Alpha males (alpha/beta male pairings; alpha/alpha pairings; het alpha males)  
Amazons and strong women (warrior women; women as soldiers, law enforcement figures, or leaders; goddesses; tough, butch, or muscled women; lesbians; quasi-masculine characteristics in general, such as a boyish body type: slim, athletic, and small-breasted; forcefulness or brusqueness)  
Amnesia  
Anal penetration with foreign objects  
Anal sex (face to face, from behind, bottom riding top; standing; bent over desk; gay or straight; girl-on-boy with strap-on; girl-on-girl with strap-on)  
Anal/butt plugs (during sex; worn under clothes in public)  
Angst (see Emotional themes)  
Animalistic behaviors and characteristics, dominant (snarling; sniffing; scent-marking or biting; other claiming acts; territoriality; predatory stalking; cuffing; forcing the partner's neck down; claws and other features)  
Animalistic behaviors and characteristics, submissive (feral characters or behavior; domesticated pet behavior such as sitting at owner's foot and cheeking their thigh; purring; licking; characters objectified as animals, e.g., ponyboys)  
Animal themes or fetishization (physical transformation, e.g., animagi or werewolves; animalistic features; hirsutism as a fetish; tentacle sex; quasi animal forms such as centaurs, merfolk, intelligent dragons; pets, wild or domesticated; familiars; men showing affection toward animals, e.g., holding kittens, or nuzzling their horses; see also Otherness)  
Anonymous sex (clubbing; glory-holes; alley sex; alien fertility rituals; one-night stands)  
Anti-heroes and anti-villains (sympathetic villains; villains with principles; noble demons; enemies who keep their word; well-intentioned extremists; magnificent bastards; tragic villains)  
Aphrodisiacs (see Intoxication and altered states)  
Aristocracy (aristocratic behaviors, characteristics, and/or identity; chivalry and noblesse oblige; royal blood; elegance or effeteness; dignity; royal courts or castles; imperial cultures; Greco-Roman classicism; dynastic families; gentlemen; aristocrat pairings with houseboys, stable-boys, or secretaries)  
Asphyxiation (asphyxiophilia; autoerotic asphyxiation; scarfing; choking; breath play; smothering with the buttocks)  
Ass-play and/or fetishization (ass lifted in the air for penetration; emphasized by harness or blue jeans; ass slapping; spreading cheeks; rimming; booty worship)  
Attention (singling someone out; treating someone specially in front of others; making a point of showing respect to or interest in someone who doesn't usually receive it; observing, studying, or analyzing someone to understand them)  
AUs (alternate characterizations and situations; sex between alternates of one character or between different characters; alternates as catalysts for realization of desire; role reversal; darker mirror universe characters; mistaken identity)  
Auctions (slave or slave charity)  
Autogynephilia (the self presenting as a woman)  
Bad boys (punks, rebels; see also Rogues)  
Bad girls (dirty girls; naughty schoolgirls; femme fatales)  
Bar and club scenes (dancing, cruising, etc)  
Barebacking  
Baths and water (tubs or jacuzzis; hot springs; bath houses or steam rooms; the ocean; swimming pools; see also Washing; Shower sex)  
BDSM  
Beards or stubble  
Beauty (movie-star looks; unearthly beauty; a character who is highly desired by many others; beauty as a barrier to approachability or as a cause for comparison and insecurity)  
Begging or offering (begging or pleading for mercy, for sexual release, to be taken; a character offering himself; neediness)  
Beloved enemies  
Beloved hostages (royal, diplomatic, or business hostages; see also Abduction as seduction)  
Bestiality (see Animal themes)  
Big guy/little guy (also seme/uke)  
Big men (tall, broad, muscled; giants; Conan or Fezzik characters; see Warriors)  
Biological imperative (pon farr or mating drive; being in heat)  
Biting (marking, nipping, chewing)  
Blindness (see Voyeurism and vision themes)  
Blood (fetishization of wounds; blood-play; blood as lube; vampirism)  
Blow-jobs (oral sex, fellatio)  
Body fetishes not listed elsewhere (ears, muscular arms, breasts, bald heads, collarbones, cheekbones, bare feet/chest/stomach, etc; fatness, plumpness, softness; skin, e.g., weathered, tanned, soft)  
Body modification (geek-to-jock makeovers; physical enhancements such as wetwear; alien transformations; scarification and piercing; forced feminization or castration; see also Otherness)  
Body-painting or inkbrushing on someone's skin  
Body swap  
Bodyguard scenarios (See also Protectiveness)  
Bondage  
Bonds (telepathic or empathic; psychic links; mating or soul bonds)  
Bottoming  
Boys (pretty boys; bishounen/bishonen; boyish types; pocket-sized cuties; puppies; Persian Boy characters; houseboys or stable-boys; toyboys)  
Branding (erotic or non-erotic)  
Brainwashing (victim being aware or unaware; sexual or non-sexual out)  
Breath (as a caress; hitching or ragged; indrawn breath or gasps; sighs)  
Brothels  
Bruises and other wounds  
Bukkake (oh yea!!! daddy)  
Canon (canon elements/canonicity heightens characterization or scenario)  
Cartoonish transformations (Flattenings, inflations, etc)  
Castration (full or partial; castrati/eunuchs)  
Catalysts (e.g., character A shows interest in character B, which makes character C realize how hot B is; or other catalytic events bringing about such an epiphany)  
Celibacy (e.g., someone's celibacy as a challenge to seduction)  
Charisma (see Powers of attraction)  
Chastity devices  
Childish characters (brats; little princesses)  
Childlike characteristics (innocence and simplicity; trustingness; truth-speaking, playfulness; boyishness and mischievousness; wounded child characters; orphans)  
Children (i.e., as their presence reflects on a character, e.g., tough men gently holding babies; men who are/aren't good with kids; devoted single dads; Ripley characters/scenarios; pregnancy)  
Cinderella stories (rescuing someone from servitude or cruel family; going from rags to riches; Pretty Woman scenarios; fairy-tale romances in general)  
Claiming or establishing ownership (private or public; by gesture, word, or ritual; with sex; with a collar and leash; with scent-marking or by biting)  
Clams (i.e., characters who are stoic, terse, repressed; see also Talking and communication issues; Silence)  
Climax (e.g., described in detail)  
Closeted partner(s) (see also Orientation issues; Society)  
Clothes fetishization (of any kind, e.g., uniforms; leather gear and old-fashioned leather boots; worn blue jeans; thigh-highs; stilettos; leather jackets; tuxedos or GQ wear; constricting or modest clothes; boxer-briefs; going commando, tight and shiny clothes; trenchcoats)  
Clumsiness (awkwardness; overeagerness; during sex or in general)  
Cock and/or ball fetishization (uncircumcised cocks, circumcised cocks; large cocks; heavy balls; durable erection; deep dicking; very hard/rigid erection; trouser bulges)  
Cock and/or ball torture (whipping, stretching, catheters, etc)  
Cock bondage (cock rings; harnesses and straps; leather ropework)  
Cock worship  
Collars (slave)  
Come-marking (letting it dry visibly on the skin)  
Coming in one's pants  
Coming in or on one's partner (in ass or mouth; in hair; on body; on face, i.e., facial)  
Coming out of the closet (see also Gayness; Orientation issues; Witnesses)  
Coming quickly (premature ejaculation or knee-jerk reflex response)  
Coming without being touched  
Competence  
Conditioning (taming or breaking a character; training; brainwashing; Stockholm syndrome)  
Condoms  
Confessions (revelation of love/desire; of other secrets; truth or dare games. deathbed confessions; revealing truths when feverish)  
Conflicts and challenges (war and combat in general; sieges; Die Hard scenarios; jousting; gladiatorial games; wrestling and sparring; duels of honor; bets and sports competitions; romantic rivalries; seduction viewed as a challenge; misunderstandings and fights; break-ups; traded insults; stormy relationships; family strife; personality clashes; cultural differences; philosophical disagreements)  
Courtesans or geishas  
Courting and dating (courtship rituals; dating; blind dates; personal ads; traditional gestures such as flowers and chocolates; unusual gestures designed to win someone's attention; showing off or displaying prowess; rivals seeking a character's favor; see also Seduction)  
Cross-dressing (forced or voluntary; drag queens or transvestites; see also Gender themes)  
Crossovers (characters thrust into other universes; canon universes merged; sex between characters played by same actor)  
Crush or unrequited love  
Crying, sobbing (erotic and non-erotic)  
Cuddling (see Touch)  
Cunnilingus  
Cyber themes (cybersex; virtual reality scenarios; e-mail/chatroom interaction, including secret admirer scenarios; see also Techno)  
Daddy themes (fetishization and role-play; difficult father-son relationships; sugar daddies; paternalism in general)  
Damsel in distress scenarios (danger and rescue; damsel character need not be female)  
Dancing  
Dating (see Courting and dating)  
Death (fatal illnesses; heroic death; character death in general; survivor guilt and grief; ghosts and haunting; vampires; Thanatos as the personification of death; Thanatos as the death wish; death orgasms; gothic aesthetics; immortality or aging as it relates to death; reincarnation; suicide; self-sacrifice)  
Deep-throating  
Delayed gratification  
Depilation (waxing, shaving)  
Desperation to pee (intentional holding, being forced to hold, unable to find a restroom, being denied a restroom; including all body motions and verbal comments associated with holding one's pee).  
Diaper wearers, infantilism  
Dildos (dildo gags; harnesses; strap-ons; ritual phalluses)  
Disabilities or infirmities (limp; damaged or missing limb; chronic pain; deafness; stutters)  
Discipline or punishment  
Discomfort during sex (rough edge of a table as counterpoint to pleasure; cold stone versus hot flesh; position is uncomfortable at first but then becomes perfect; penetration is painful, then pleasurable)  
Disorders (phobias; neuroses; obsessive-compulsive disorder; see also Insanity; Emotional themes)  
Docking  
Domesticity (moving in together; nesting; shopping; building a family or meeting the family; getting a cat or dog; kidfic)  
Dominance and submission (See also Submission; Servitude; Master and slave, etc)  
Double penetration (anal, vaginal, or oral)  
Drugs (recreational drug use; Viagra; self-destructive addictions; addiction as a by-product of pain management; alcoholism and sobriety)  
Dystopias (apocalyptic or post-apocalyptic worlds; alien invasions; pandemics; computers take over; settings in Hell, or earth becomes Hell)  
Ejaculate, come (heavy loads; pre-ejaculate slickness; messy orgasms)  
Electricity/Electric Shocks  
Emotional themes, emo-kink (angst; wallows; darkfic; emotional damage; psychological trauma; tragic pasts; broken characters; guilt and shame; mental instability; sadness and grief; abandonment or fear of same; characters who can't go home again; fear in general; nightmares; loneliness; broken-heartedness; failure; insecurity; self-hatred; self-mutilation such as secret cutting; suicide; see also Insanity)  
Endearments (see Names)  
Enemas  
Enemies working together  
Ensembles (elite teams of explorers, spies, law enforcement figures, etc; sentai; military squadrons; skilled teams operating like clockwork, such as when pulling off a heist; bands of rebels; families; surrogate families; outcasts, e.g., freaks and geeks; carnival troupes; motley characters thrown together by fate; alternatives to society e.g., Robin Hood and his Merry Men, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys; see also Witnesses)  
Erotic torture  
Exhibitionism  
Exoticism (fetishization of Far Eastern culture and aesthetics, which may be adapted and generalized for fictional worlds; e.g., harems and harem culture; veils; silk clothes; Turkish baths; pleasure pavilions; royal courts; lush gardens; island paradises; opium dens; casbahs and bazaars; tents; imperial royal figures such as sheikhs or sultans; köçek troupes; court figures such as dancers and storytellers; floor pillows; furs or skins as rugs or bedding; feasts; tapestries; Persian rugs; oil lamps; wild animals as pets; opulence, decadence, and sensuality in general)  
Exposure (with or without eroticism; feeling physically exposed, such as with legs open; a woman's shirt being opened to expose her breasts; characters being forced to undress in public; someone opening a door on people having sex)  
Extremists and Extremism (knight templars, religious fundamentalists; far-left or far-right political views)  
Face-fucking (blow-job)  
Face-sitting (straddling for blow-job or cunnilingus, or smothering the face with the buttocks as a form of dominance)  
Fake rake (a man falsely rumored to be promiscuous, who isn't; romance novel term)  
Falling (falling from grace; going bad; turning to the Dark Side; Faustian deals; succumbing to temptation or addiction; degradation and descent in general)  
Fantasies (shared or solitary; role-playing)  
Feederism  
Feminine terms used for males (e.g., calling a man a bitch, calling his ass a pussy; using condescending endearments such as honey or precious)  
Femmes (effeminacy)  
Fetishes for objects not listed elsewhere (shoes, cigarettes, lipstick, coffee cups, eyeglasses, motorcycles, canes, etc)  
Finger-fucking (as preparation, foreplay, accompaniment, or main act)  
First times (first time between two individuals; losing virginity/cherry; first time doing a particular act; first time with a particular gender)  
Fish out of water characters/scenarios  
Fisting (anal or vaginal)  
Flirting (conscious or unconscious; with glances or touches; banter)  
Food (feeding one's partner; romantic dinners; food as foreplay or flirting; food used during sex, such as whipped cream or chocolate)  
Forbidden pleasures (love affairs or trysts; in general, wanting someone or something that's expressly forbidden)  
Forced feminization (see also Gender themes)  
Forced or reluctant nudity, with the partner of the opposite gender remaining clothed (Clothed Female, Nude Male; or Clothed Male, Nude Female).  
Forced orgasm  
Foreplay  
Friction or frottage (naked or clothed; masturbatory or with partner; cocks rubbing together; tribadism; intercrural sex; someone rubbing off on sheets while giving head or being fucked; itchiness and scratching; chafing clothes; friction while on horseback or riding a motorcycle; accidental contact)  
Friendship and affection (gestures of friendship; epic friendships a la Gilgamesh/Enkidu or Alexander/Hephaistion; friendship as pre-slash)  
Friendship sex or buddy-sex (fuck buddies)  
Fucking machines  
Fuck or die  
Future fic  
Gags (ball-gags, scarves, mouth bits, etc)  
Gainerism  
Gas (Farts and burps)  
Gayness (self-identification as gay; gay pride; queer culture; homophobia; see also Orientation issues)  
Geeks and nebbishes (Peter Parker or Clark Kent or Castiel characters; computer geeks; lab rats; nerds; intellectuals; personal secretaries; beta males; sidekicks; men in glasses; oddballs and eccentrics)  
Geek/jock pairings  
Gender themes (gender confusion; sex changes; genderfucks; hermaphrodites; cross-dressing or other forms of genderbending; drag queens and transvestites; transsexualism; androgyny; forced feminization; butch/femme; tomboys)  
Gentleness (tenderness; kindness; concern; gentle natures; characters who display sensitivity to fearful children, animals, the weak, etc; gentle responses at unexpected moments)  
Getaways (romantic weekends; tropical vacations; ski chalets)  
Giantesses/Shrinking man/Size related fetishes  
Girls (dancing girls; cat-girls; schoolgirls; bishoujo; magical girls; cheerleaders; see also Bad Girls; Good girls)  
Going native (see also Primitivism)  
Golden showers  
Good boys (law enforcement figures; gentlemen; characters who prompt a desire to corrupt or provoke them, or to get them dirty; priests; prim schoolteachers; angels; nice guys; virtue and nobility in general)  
Good girls (nice girls; daddy's girls; schoolmarms; nuns)  
Grunge (dirty and sweaty, needing a shower; actual mud/dirt elements in a sex scene)  
Guns and gun-play (guns as fetish objects; gun-battles as flirting or foreplay; guns used for sexual penetration; games of Russian Roulette; see also Military fetishization)  
Hair or fur fetishization (buzz-cuts; long hair; hair-grabbing during blow-jobs; coming in someone's hair; pubic hair; hairy chests; underarm hair; hair all over e.g., Wookies, werewolves, yeti, etc; see also Animal themes and fetishization)  
Hand fetishization (big strong hands; steady hands; rough knuckles; calluses; fists clenching in sheets)  
Hand-jobs  
Happiness (startled joy; passionate gratitude; ecstasy; comfort; happy endings)  
Harems or seraglios  
Healing or comfort sex (post-rape or abuse; affirming life in the midst of death; captives turning to one another for comfort; one character soothing another who is deeply upset or fearful)  
Heat (hot lazy summer days; steamrooms; sweat-slick skin; tempers rising with the heat; urgent fucking a la Body Heat)  
Hero/sidekick pairings  
Heroes (knights and champions; superheroes; samurai or ronin; super-soldiers; ordinary characters becoming heroes and characters overcoming fear with bravery; rebel/underground heroes; saviors and liberators; avengers; see also Heroic gestures; Good boys)  
Heroic gestures (nobility; self-sacrifice; risking self to save someone's life; Gift of the Magi scenarios; taking the partner's place for torture; trading sexual favors to guards to procure food or medicine for partner; heroic deaths)  
Historical and period settings  
Homosocial environments (i.e., all-male or all-female, such as prisons or harems)  
Hot spots (a special spot that make someone crazy when stimulated, such as the vampire spot on the neck, the backs of the knees, the inner arms, navel, or earlobes)  
Human furniture  
Humiliation (erotic or non-erotic)  
Humor (funny banter, screwball comedy, etc)  
Humor as a mask (characters who hide pain behind humor)  
Hurt/comfort (emotional and/or physical, including torture of all kinds and degrees, and any form of caretaking)  
Hypnotism (erotic or otherwise, the sencse of trust and submission)  
Ice princesses/ice princes, snow queens/snow kings (cold characters who may or may not succumb to melting)  
Immobilization and/or helplessness  
Impotence  
Imprisonment, erotic (cages, cells, closets, coffins, etc)  
Imprisonment, other (see Prison scenarios)  
Incest (including brother/sister complex)  
Insanity (involuntary or false committal; characters appearing insane when their beliefs or fears are real; sedation and restraints; asylums; dementia; therapy)  
Intelligence (quick wit; street smarts; Machiavellian cleverness; Sherlock Holmesian deductive powers; geniuses; experts; criminal masterminds; see also Special powers and skills; Geeks and nebbishes)  
Intercrural or interfemoral sex (i.e., thrusting cock between partner's thighs)  
Intimacy  
Intoxication and altered states (aphrodisiacs; drugs or alcohol; sex pollen/spores; substances or devices that create arousal, affection, or dependency; speaking or showing the truth while intoxicated; visionary states)  
Jewelry (decorative and/or symbolic; wedding rings; earrings; slave bracelets; piercings)  
Journeys (odysseys and quests; time-travel; being lost and trying to get home; road trips; pioneering and exploration, including space travel)  
Kissing, necking  
Knives and knife-play  
Lady and the Tramp pairings (see also Rough behavior; Rogues)  
Lapdances  
Latex perfect masks and bodysuits that allow easy impersonation  
Lesbians or dykes (includes lesbianism as erotica for men)  
Loss of control (emotional, physical, situational, erotic, etc)  
Love and passion (falling in love; love at first sight; one true love; eternal love; unconditional love; star-crossed lovers; tempestuous passions)  
Love/hate relationship  
Magical themes (love spells; magical characters or creatures; magical lands or settings; predictions; curses; possession; fairytales; magical girls; see also Special powers and skills)  
Make-overs  
Make-up and/or nail polish on men (see also Gender themes)  
Make-up sex or reunions  
Menservants  
Marriage (of arrangement, convenience, or necessity; accidental marriage; group marriage; traditional marriage or partnership ceremony)  
Masks  
Masochism  
Masquerade (a character pretends to be someone else, or something he's not, e.g., a nebbishy nerd must convince goons he's a ruthless arms dealer or assassin; a cop goes undercover in prison; a spy infiltrates an agency; a good guy pretends to be his AU evil twin; Cyrano scenarios)  
Massage  
Master and slave (erotic or romantic slavery, or otherwise; see Power issues)  
Masturbation (solitary or as performance)  
Medical scenarios and fetishization  
Messiness and markers of arousal (mussed hair; flushed cheeks; swollen mouth; displaying bite marks or hickeys; clothes in disarray; sprawling; come-spattered skin)  
Military fetishization (competence; guns, knives, and other weapons; uniforms, dog-tags, thigh-holsters, etc; authority and military leaders; soldiers and rebels; paramilitary figures such as cops; brothers in arms as a romantic concept; elite bodyguards; officer-and-a-gentleman characters; war heroes; state security organizations)  
Mindfuck, mindgames  
Mirrors  
Mistaken for gay (character A concludes that character B is gay based on spurious evidence, e.g., overhearing and misinterpreting a conversation; may also believe that character has a crush on him; or an ensemble believes two characters are gay and together; other similar scenarios)  
Misunderstood (i.e., he's not really ____, he's just misunderstood)  
MPREG (male pregnancy)  
Multiple orgasms (See also Sexual appetite or excess)  
Multiple partners (sequential/serial sexual encounters; orgies, gang-bangs, or group sex; puppy-pile cuddling; see also Sexual appetite or excess)  
Mummification and/or sensory deprivation  
Muscled bodies  
Music (singing; playing an instrument such as guitar or piano; composers; rock stars or bands; groupies; song lyrics)  
Names and address (endearments: sweetheart, honey, mine; nicknames: chief, kid, sport; terms that assert power: boy, cunt; insulting terms that may hide some affection: monkey-boy, Your Worshipfulness, you big furry oaf, Jessica you fat lard; using someone's name as a sign of intimacy; using only formal modes of address: Sir, Major)  
Nautical themes and fetishization (ships and the sea; rum, sodomy, and the lash; cabin boys; navy/pirate conflicts; colonialism; desert islands and buried treasure)  
Nausea and queasiness (see vomit)  
Neck fetishization (nape of the neck, throat, hickeys, etc)  
Nipple play or torture  
Noise (screaming or yelling during sex; whimpering or sobbing; purring, growling; slurping or moaning enthusiastically during blow-jobs)  
Non-consensual or semi-consensual sex (sexual extortion; bribery; reluctant or ambivalent partner; bondage and struggle; no means yes; other consent issues)  
Oral fixation or fetishization (lips, tongue, or whole mouth; french-kissing; licking; oral displays using food or beer bottles; smoking cigarettes, cigars, or pipes; biting or chewing one's lip(s))  
Orgasm denial  
Orientation issues (confusion; discovery and coming out; self-hatred; two-beer queers; homosexual panic)  
Original characters (i.e., pairing someone with an OMC or OFC)  
Otherness and outsiders (alien identity or transformation; mutants; demons and angels; hermaphrodites; eccentrics; elves and other magical beings; exoticism; half-human hybrids, e.g., the offspring of humans with demons, vampires, aliens, elves; racial difference in general; clones; twins; see also Secret identity; Special powers; Exoticism)  
Pain (with or without pleasure/endorphins)  
Pampering (spoiling someone rotten with gifts or money; physical pampering such as massage and grooming; giving someone a novel or unexpected degree of emotional or sexual care; catering to someone's every whim, e.g., someone who is in the hospital; harems as settings for pampering)  
Paraphilias not listed elsewhere  
Patience (e.g., showing patience toward a character who is brain-damaged or who is struggling bitterly with being recently crippled; or to a character prone to irrational fear or outbursts; patience with children; see also Gentleness)  
Peeing oneself (deliberately, accidentally; peeing one's lower body attire, not including peeing on the upper body, nor peeing in the toilet or in acceptable areas).  
Penance or reform (bad boy turns good; evil seeks to change; performing acts of atonement or restitution; self-mortification; martyrdom; selflessness; apologies or apology sex)  
Physical imperfections (scars or burns; acne pits; heaviness; outsized features such as ears or nose; jolie-laide/ugly-beautiful characters)  
Physical responses (face or ears burning; little hairs lifting on the scalp or neck; gut tightening; pulse quickening or missing a beat; lashes fluttering or lids growing heavy; mouth coming open; dick or pussy throbbing)  
Pillow biting  
Playing hard to get  
Polyamory  
Ponies (human ponies)  
Pornography (magazines and videos; character was previously a porn star or fluffer)  
Possession (by alien entity, spirits, or another person)  
Possessiveness or jealousy  
Pot bellies  
Power issues (inequities in beauty, rank, or class; power games; BDSM; power reversals; sheikhs, sultans, princes, and other royal figures; teacher/student pairings; magical powers; abuse of power; blackmail; romantic slavery; liege/lord pairings; issues of respect; sexual scenarios such as a dominant character giving his partner to others to use, or a character kneeling beneath a desk and blowing someone who's on the phone)  
Power issues, sociopolitical (colonialism; alien invasion or rule; institutionalized slavery; totalitarian or authoritarian states and/or rebellion against them; powerful secret societies, e.g., the Illuminati or Watcher-style organizations; police states and secret police, conquer and subjugation)  
Powers of attraction (characters such as sirens and Veelas; vampiric thrall; pheromones; magnetic and charismatic characters in general)  
Pranks  
Predator/prey pairings  
Preferential treatment (e.g., making a point of showing respect towards someone when no one else does; showing a soft side only to them)  
Pretending to be gay (cops or spies going undercover; a charade to deflect unwanted attention from a stranger; a ruse to avoid ritual marriage to aliens)  
Primitivism (dropping technologically advanced characters into exotic/primitive settings; medieval societies either magical or non-magical; nomadic and desert cultures; warrior cultures; jungle tribes; the noble savage; Androcles/lion pairings; the social intimacies of tribes/camps; bacchanals; culture clash/shock; unusual practices/rituals, e.g., feats of skill and strength or marriage as treaty; schizo-tech cultures, as when a seemingly feudal pre-industrial society has high-tech elements; see also Roughnecks; Animal themes and fetishization; Animalistic behaviors or characteristics; Exoticism)  
Prison scenarios (prison rape and/or protection; cruel guards; punishment; hard labor; deprivation; prisoners of war; camps and barracks; false imprisonment)  
Prizes (characters who are eroticized as prizes or spoils of war)  
Prostate pleasure  
Prostitutes (call-girls and hookers; rent boys and hustlers; escorts; paying one's way through school with sideline hooking; juvenile past on the streets)  
Protectiveness (physically or verbally defending someone; caretaking in general; big guy/little guy pairings; bodyguard scenarios; mysterious benefactors or protectors)  
Public displays of affection, PDAs  
Pushy bottom  
Rape (single assailant; gang rape; partner rape)  
Rape recovery  
Religion (sin; faith and lack of faith; priests, monks, nuns, etc; shamans; biblical characters; angels and demons; gods and goddesses; saints; monastic or convent culture)  
Rescue (danger and rescue in general, e.g., abductions)  
Restraint (pinning someone down; pushing someone's arm up behind their back during sex; covering or clasping someone's hands to prevent movement)  
Restraints (handcuffs, leather ties, chains, etc)  
Restraints, full-body (stocks; suspension harnesses; fisting slings; rape racks)  
Reversal of role or fortune (loss of love, power, rank, etc; hunter becomes prey, master becomes slave; a strong character is made weak; role-reversal games; Flowers for Algernon scenario)  
Rimming or tongue-fucking  
Rogues (outlaws, highwaymen, mercenaries, pirates, gangsters, hitmen, etc; black sheep and royal bastards; Han Solo characters; tricksters; see also Violent and dark natures and Rough behavior)  
Roleplay in general  
Romance (see Love and passion; Courting; Seduction)  
Ropework (intricate/artistic erotic bondage)  
Roughnecks (cowboys; Tarzan figures; relatedly rough characteristics and behavior, such as scruffiness, rudeness, crude language, uncouth habits, etc; see also Lady and the Tramp pairings; Primitivism; Rogues)  
Rough sex (quick and dirty sex; hate or grudge sex; angry sex; fighting/wrestling; jackhammer fucking; sex with no or little lube)  
Sadism or sadomasochism  
Sandwich sexual position or chain fuck (threesome)  
Scars or scarification  
Scent as an erotic element  
Schmoop  
School themes and fetishization (boarding schools; dojos; scholarly gowns and uniforms; sailor fuku; prep school chic; teacher/student pairings; donnish or professorial characters; prefects/head boys; caning; schoolboy hijinks or sexual discovery; military academies; tutoring and teaching in general; see also Conditioning)  
Secret admirers  
Secret identity (superheroes, slayers, immortals, mutants, etc; disguised gender; spies)  
Secrets, other (dark or criminal past; double lives; previous marriage and/or children; unspoken feelings)  
Seduction (one-on-one; two-on-one; verbal or physical; intense erotic courtship or teasing; see also Courting)  
Sensory overload or enhancement  
Sex change (gender swap; forced feminization; transgender people; see also Gender themes)  
Sex in public or semi-public places  
Sex in vehicles (cars, taxis, limos; planes or space shuttles; motorcycles; carnival rides)  
Sex is interrupted  
Sex on, against, or under furniture  
Sex on horseback  
Sex outdoors/outside (in a field; in a rainstorm; with snow falling; on the beach; in a graveyard; in an alley)  
Sex slaves or mates (concubines, catamites, etc)  
Sex standing up (including against a wall)  
Sex with aliens (xenophilia)  
Sex with clothes still on or partly on  
Sexual appetite or excess (hypersexuality, i.e., high sex drive; sex addiction or compulsive behavior; short/no refractory period; multiple orgasms; multiple partners; indiscriminate sex or sluttiness)  
Sexual discovery (of one's orientation; of new kinds of pleasure; of one's partner)  
Sexual experience or expertise (high number of partners; wide variety of sexual experience; demonstrating experience by taking the lead in sex or teaching one's partner)  
Sexual frustration (orgasm denial or being unable to come; blue balls; enforced abstinence; self-denial; inability of two people to touch)  
Sexual hang-ups  
Sexual movements (back arching; hips lifting; thrusting back; writhing, jerking, bucking; clenching; grinding or rocking; trembling or shivering; hooking legs around shoulders; pressing someone's legs back toward the bed; riding someone's fingers)  
Sharing (sharing a beer bottle, joint, or bucket of popcorn; loaning someone clothes; a character letting someone stay in their home; sharing confidences; sharing a sexual or domestic partner)  
Shock Collars  
Shower sex  
Shyness (embarrassment; blushing or stammering; body shyness or dysmorphic disorder; cultural modesty)  
Skirts being blown into the air (either accidental or deliberate)  
Silence (slave silence; silence as an erotic element in sex; trying to be silent during semi-public sex; going nonverbal or speechless with arousal; traumatic mutism; selective mutism; sign language; gestures used to convey feelings rather than words; see also Clams)  
Simultaneous orgasm  
Situational engineering (the conscious or unconscious manufacture of events that give an emotional or sexual pay-off which can't be otherwise achieved; in particular, perilous situations; for example, character A puts himself in danger in order to receive fussy attention from character B; pay-off can be simply seeing someone, or hurt/comfort touching, intimacy, adrenaline sex, etc)  
Situational homosexuality  
Sixty-nining (69)  
Size queens  
Slavery (see Master and slave)  
Sleep and bedding themes (sharing a bed by necessity, such as in a hotel with only one room left; sharing a sleeping bag for warmth; sex while drowsy or sleeping; sex as a sleep aid; autonomic arousal from proximity; morning wake-up sex, falling asleep against someone's shoulder; watching someone sleep; dreams; nightmares; dream lovers, e.g., succubi; exotic or romantic beds, e.g., canopied; furs as bedding; silk sheets)  
Slow and/or prolonged sex  
Smarm (intense friendship with physical closeness but no actual sex)  
Smiles or laughing  
Snarf  
Society (social mores and morality; laws; institutional regulations such as Don't Ask Don't Tell; elaborate rituals or ceremonies; social events such as feasts and parties; decorum; formal or deferential modes of address; see also Witnesses)  
Spanking (over the knee or lap, etc)  
Special powers and skills (superhero powers; magical powers; telekinesis; shapeshifting; hyper-developed senses; combat expertise; sharpshooting; eidetic memory; computer hacking skills; thief skills; temporary gifts of power from drugs, alien devices, etc, repercussions of which could include delusions of godhood, dangerous physical or mental overload, and so on)  
Spooning  
Sports themes and fetishization (sports rivalries; uniforms and jock-straps; wrestling and sweaty exertion in general; locker-room or shower scenes; team gang-bangs; swimmer/surfer body types; pool and billiards games)  
Stocking feet (with or without seams on the tip, opaque or transparent, whether it shows the toes or not)  
Straight or straight-acting partner(s)  
Straight-guy sexual scenarios (comparing dick size; lending a helping hand; circle jerks; watching het porn together, with or without masturbation; practicing dancing, kissing, or romantic conversation in preparation for one character having a date with a woman)  
Straitjackets (with the character being in a padded cell, often being committed as crazy when she is not, and struggling)  
Striking with implements (whips, belts, riding crops, canes, paddles, etc)  
Striptease  
Submission (obedience; submissive behaviors such as boot kissing, crawling, keeping one's eyes lowered, or kneeling for master; believing in cultural dictates of submissive behavior; abasement in general)  
Surprises  
Swallowing (come)  
Swords and sword-play  
Talking and communication issues (dirty talk or verbal seduction; sweet talking; reciting poetry; talking someone to orgasm; talking during sex; pillow talk; phone sex; speech becoming broken as one is aroused or upset; being inarticulate or articulate; aphasia; talking fast; miscommunication and misunderstandings in general; lack of a shared language; see also Silence; Clams; Voice fetishization)  
Taste as an erotic element  
Tattoos (decorative, symbolic, or slave; barcodes)  
Teasing or tickling  
Techno (technophilic themes; artificial humans; character is copied or downloaded into mechanical host body; other ghost in the machine scenarios; androids and cyborgs as sexual partners; wetwear enhancements; cyberpunk aesthetic; VR or Matrix scenarios; see also Otherness)  
Telepathy (see also Bonds and mental abilities; Special powers and skills)  
Temperamental personalities (driven or obsessed; hot-tempered or testy; moody; misanthropic or bitter; abrasive)  
Tentacle sex  
Threesomes (M/F/M, M/M/M, F/M/F, F/F/F, etc)  
Tickling  
Tights/pantyhose  
Toe socks  
Top/bottom pairings (also seme/uke)  
Topping  
Topping from the bottom  
Touching (stroking and caressing; cuddling or nuzzling; huddling for warmth; hugging; holding hands in public; touching as UST; brief brushes of contact either deliberate or accidental; PDAs; thighs brushing under a table; comic physical entanglements; someone gripping a wounded character's hand)  
Toughness (machismo or hyper-masculinity; physical stamina; a hard surface covering an inner softie; resolve; survival skills; teeth-gritting acts such as pulling an arrow out of one's own thigh, etc; see also Rough behavior; Bad boys, etc)  
Toys and devices (sex toys of all kinds; feathers, ice cubes, hot wax, etc)  
Tragic flaws  
Trapped or stranded together (on another world; on a desert island; in a cave-in; in a cabin during a snowstorm; in an elevator)  
Triangles (love triangles)  
Triangulation of desire (two men express their desire for each other through a female intermediary; sexual rivalry for a woman is actually homoerotic interest)  
Trust and vows (promises are kept or broken; loyalty or betrayal; absolute trust or doubt; fidelity or infidelity; blindfolds or bondage as trust symbols; commitment or fear of commitment; acts of devotion; marriage vows; unconditional love; blood brothers and oaths; showing trust/faith in someone's abilities)  
Underage partner or chan (adolescent)  
Underdogs  
Undressing (undressing in front of someone for the first time; one character undressing another; fumbling clumsily to get undressed; stripteases)  
Urgency for sex (begging to suck cock; desperate to fuck; greedy bottom)  
UST (unresolved sexual tension)  
Vaginal/female genital fetishization (wet, tight; virginal; aching/stiff clit; wide lips; multi-orgasmic)  
Vaginal penetration (e.g., deep dicking)  
Vaginal penetration with foreign object bc  
Vampires  
Violence (see Conflict; Death)  
Violent feelings (hatred; murderous rage; need for revenge)  
Violent and dark natures (sadists; assassins and murderers; sociopaths who make twisted, scary displays of affection, conflating love and violence; criminals and villains in general; characters who are ruthless, merciless, casually vengeful; soulless demons or vampires; monsters in general)  
Virgins or inexperienced partners  
Voice fetishization (cracking or broken; husky, low, throaty; purring; accents; whispering close to someone's ear)  
Vorarephilia (being eaten alive; more specifically, being swallowed whole, unlike cannabalism, though the two may cross, such as in the case of "Hard Vore.")  
Voyeurism and vision themes (character A secretly watches B and C have sex; character A is forced to watch B and C have sex; character A watches character B perform/masturbate; viewing one's beloved in general; taking pictures or video; eye contact, especially as flirting; establishing authority with a look; closing eyes as a trust gesture; character A feeling that character B truly sees him, when no one else does; the quality of light, e.g., characters lit by moonlight or candlelight, or gilded by the setting sun; being in the dark; temporary or permanent blindness; gazes as objectification)  
Vulnerability  
Warriors (see Heroes; Amazons and strong women; Toughness; Primitivism; Rogues; Military fetishization)  
Washing (washing one's partner, body or hair; bubble baths; shower scenes; slave service in bath; cleaning/cleansing someone who's been raped, degraded, or who is injured)  
Watersports (playing with pee)  
Weapon fetishization (gun fu; trademark weaponry: Lara Croft's dual pistols, Master Sword, Duncan's katana; exotic weapons: war fans, whips; embedded: Wolverine's claws; magical/symbolic: Sting, Excalibur, Narsil; sentient or empathic; hiding a multitude of weapons on one's body; concealment in general: derringer in garter, boot knife; see other individual listings; Military fetishization)  
Well-fucked (being fucked out; fuck-dazed; sated and sleepy; wrecked; softened and debauched)  
Western scenarios and fetishization (cowboy gear; campfire and trail scenes; horses; gunslingers, lawmen, card sharps, etc; train robberies and bank hold-ups; posses; saloon brawls)  
Wet dreams or erotic dreams  
Wet and Messy / WAM (covering yourself and / or others in something messy - food, slime, mud; getting wet while fully clothed; does not directly involve bodily fluids)  
Whispering (See also Voice fetishization)  
Wish-fulfillment  
Wings (wingfic)  
Witnesses (families, friends, or others watch the development of a relationship; play matchmaker or serve as confidants; think the characters are involved when they're really not; constitute the public eye; disapprove, gossip, give advice; are the audience for a coming out drama; are witnesses to such things as flirting, public arousal, public sex)  
Woke up gay  
Worry (one character worrying anxiously about another; going crazy with worry)  
Writing (love letters or notes; songs; secret admirers; e-mail and chat; wills; poetry; storytelling; tracing words or figures on skin, or writing, as with an inkbrush)  
Xenophilia (xenophilia is sexual desire for foreigners, thus, examples of this would be characters from a country other than your own playing into your fetish for people from that country or from countries other than your own;

 

Again if you don't see one you want make one up, just send me:  
-Superstar(s)/Diva(s) or an orgy of them  
-A kink or fetish or whatever  
and I'll fill your fantasy!!! :)


	2. Pre Show Fantasy/DeanxSeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill For GracefulVengence: I would drool all over myself for a fic where Dean surprises Seth by sneaking into a stadium to have sex with him in the ring. With lots of wrestling wordplay, dirty talk, and Dean calling Seth a little attention whore for enjoying being out in the open. Things like that. Go wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind that I kinda added a character, but I thought it would amplify Seth's sluttiness ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. Listening to "Love Me Like You Do" on repeat while writing this......hope THAT doesn't affect anything ;)

Common sense dictates that if a person is jumped from behind in the shower and handcuffed, they should try to break free or fight back, not whimper with joy.

If a sinfully dirty kiss is stolen, a tongue thrust inside them and sexy words whispered into their mouth, they should bite down and run, not moan and melt into it.

And above all else, If their eyes are blindfolded, their cock fondled, hole roughly fingered and they are lead, blind, away from said shower to an obvious public area,

where ANYONE can see their vulnerable, wet, naked body, they should under no circumstances get hard and begin to beg.

But Common Sense clearly didn't know Seth's needy fantasies or Dean's filthy mind.

Seth knew Dean's inability to comprehend human decency would lead him to Hell one day, but was shocked when his blindfold was taken off, and he found himself not only standing in the empty arena, but in the ring. He would've complained but Dean's lips ceased any words and it didn't help that the fingering he was receiving was enough to sell his soul. Maybe he already had, this was too good to not be the result of dark, sinful magic.

When the kiss was finally broken he could finally speak. "I knew you were crazy, but not THIS crazy! What are you thinking?" Seth's eyes were drawn to from Dean's lethal smirk. "I was thinking I missed seeing that sexy Crossfit body so vulnerable and begging for me to pound it mercilessly," he licked his lips, "just like you want me too." He began to place soft, tender kisses on Seth's soaked hard body, treasuring every sigh and choked moan. "And, I may be crazy, but I'm also a good listener with an even better memory."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked while Dean placed him on his knees and rubbed his already hard cock against his aching hole. "Remember the night I told you that you talk in your sleep? What were you dreaming about?" Though his eyes were shut tight, Seth knew Dean was smirking, knowing exactly what he'd been fantasizing that night. This. All of this.

Seth had been an exhibitionist for years, driving to different destinations naked, taking his cock out and stroking it while alone on the elevator and he even once showered at work with a vibrating butt plug in on max, whimpering excitedly, desperately wanting one of the men, a certain mentor specifically, to look over and notice. But he'd never considered actually having sex in public. Till he met Dean.

Then he couldn't stop thinking about it. Being taken in the public shower, frotted in the elevator or sucking him off while he was being fingered in the car. But this.....this was his biggest fantasy, being fucked in the ring. The only thing to make it complete would be if he.....no it would never-"Right on time...hey, champ....guess who's here for his afternoon ring walk?" Seth eyes slowly rose and after he saw who was there, too distracted by his phone to see them, he throbbed and felt like he couldn't breathe.

Hunter.....

He had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, it was very dimly lit and he was high up in the nosebleed seats, but Hunter was there. Dean began to stroke him agonizingly slow and entered him while Seth let out a choked joyful sob. Dean snickered before leaning down and whispering,

"Better be quiet, or daddy might see you being a slut..not that you wouldn't love that. Maybe he'd sit down and watch while I make his Golden Boy tap out like he's always wanted to do." Seth blushed and moaned quietly, imagining Hunter's eyes on him. _Wanting_ him.

"Bet he thinks about sticking that hard, thick cock in your hole and making you beg, bet that gets him off harder than anything that witch could ever hope to give him, after all, your definitely tighter.....and sluttier." Dean pulled Seth's hair while he fucked him, just like he knew he loved him to do.

He could barely hold on, neither could Seth. "You think he'd do this too you? Pull your hair and fuck you hard like his own little slut in the ring while you begged him for more, letting another man watch like the little attention whore you are...." Seth let out an aching whine before he came harder than he ever had before, Dean following suit after Seth clenched hard around him.

Seth sighed happily and collapsed as Dean stroked and kissed his hair, "So good to me, so beautiful and strong, and all mine." Dean looked up into Hunter's longing eyes, before winking, smiled wickedly and licking a slow stripe up Seth's neck to his ear, never breaking eye contact. Seth moaned and Hunter sighed looking defeated, a hand sneaking itself into his pants as he left.

Dean smirked triumphantly while laying down next to his lover, and arm draped across his sleeping chiseled chest, and left a soft kiss on Seth's neck.

"All mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do?  
> You like my work? Read the part 1 for this series for the rules/ideas and ask for a request! :)


	3. Hairy Situation/Adam RosexHeath Slator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from SakuraHijiri: I'd love something from good old Social Outcast times: Heath misses his long hair and so he takes care of Adam's hair instead. Washing, blow drying, brushing, maybe even braiding? And to add some smut to this fluff, I'd like Adam to "thank" Heath with either a hand job, blow job, frottage or anal sex. Surprise me. :D But please make it "cute". I want them to adore each other. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this 3 hours ago, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)  
> P.S. It is a bit crack-y, but I feel you'll get everything you asked for!

Heath was used to crying while he came but because he felt so bad for other people.

No one could ever be as sexy and southern as he was and he had such a big heart, so he couldn't help but be turned on by himself and cry because of it! God, he was a good person.... But that's not why he was crying now, now he was mourning the loss of something real....his beautiful long hair. He missed it so much, it made his beautiful little face red with tears. How could he, HE of all people, have been so stupid to cut all his gorgeous gorgeous hair......

Now he'd have nothing to brush, braid, wash, stroke, love and worship, and worse than that, no one else will either!!! He left his dressing room to meet with his teammates, The Social Outcasts, brushing a final tear of his sweet little face to look strong and brave as their fearless leader. Curtis and Bo were just leaving to go to catering, blissfully unaware of the torturous pain he was feeling deep inside, and he was going to grab his jacket and follow them when he saw.......that....

Adam was brushing his hair, slowly and lovingly with a golden handled brush, much like it deserved. For you see, as beautiful as Heath knew he was, Adam was just as beautiful. Smooth tan skin, perfect triangle nose, deep puppy dog brown eyes, pouted kissable lips and a head of long gorgeous chocolate locks to match.

He felt himself start to stir watching him stroke his hair, shirtless, like the beautiful God he was. He felt his hand subconsciously begin to travel south before-"Oi, you gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna come in?" Those pouted lips forming a sweet sexy smirk, God what he wanted those kissable lips to do.....

He walked in awkwardly, trying to hide his growing erection in fluorescent lighting while wearing tight pants wasn't easy, and stood behind Adam as he primped his hair slowly making a moaning sound as he did causing a blush on both and a heavy throb in Heath's southern territory.

"Sorry love, I just can't seem to do anything with this hideous rat's nest today..." "DON'T SAY THAT!" The room fell silent for a few seconds as Adam's giant puppy eyes stared up at him in shock. "Um...I mean...You shouldn't say that 'bout yourself, baby, it's beautiful. You're.....you're beautiful."

Adam blushed and gave him a sweet innocent look that shot him right in the groin. "Would you....would you like to brush it?" Adam looked more excited and yet nervous about Heath brushing his hair than he'd ever think possible, and he was more than happy to oblige him.

Heath grabbed the brush, leaned over and begin to caress the sexy locks with it while Adam bit his lip and let out a far-too-needy whimper. He felt like he was going to explode when the brown haired Adonis clutched at his seat and began to rock in his seat while letting out a whiny, "Mooooore...."

He couldn't hold back, he was just too perfect, they both were. He placed the brush down and slowly began to massage his head slowly. "Ooooooh, oh please yes, Heeeeath!" Adam clutched Heath's wrist as he began to subconsciously grind his erection into his pretty little head.

"Oh, Adam you're so beautiful, I think I'm gonna explode!" Heath was barley able to hear a whimpered "I can help you with that," before he felt Adam rub his erection through his tights and before he knew it, he felt a warm wetness surround him and groaned from the pleasure.

He began to massage with more intensity as Adam begged around his cock for him not to stop. He lifted up a handful of hair and smelled it, sweet and sexy like coconuts, just like he thought. They were both moaning, sighing and whimpering rhythmically with each other as they came close to completion.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum, baby," Heath moaned. "On my hair, please oh God, on my hair!!!" Adam pulled Heath's cock out of his mouth and stroked it violently over his head as Heath stroked his head until he grunted sharply and pumped cum out onto the lovely Brit's flowing hair. Feeling the warm cum on his hair, mixed with the pleasure of having his erogenous zone massaged, was too much for him so he let out a joyful whine and came all over his tights.

They both panted into each others arms and began to kiss passionately, until Adam saw himself in the mirror and blushed. "Oh no, I have a match tonight, what'll I do?" Heath almost swallowed his tongue when he realized what he would be doing next, but just gave Adam a sexy smirk.

"I guess that means I'll have to wash it then, won't I baby?" Adam looked into his eyes and bit his lip in anticipation for what cleansing pleasures he would be receiving soon. He placed a chaste kiss on Heath's lips, seductively stroked his arm and guided him to the shower.

No more tears had a double meaning that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do?  
> You like my work? Read the part 1 for this series for the rules/ideas and ask for a request! :)


	4. Dizzy Dana's DubCon Domination: Asuka/Dana Brooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from jhead: I need more Asuka smut. Of any sort. Preferably stuff involving her wearing her ring gear, and preferably having her way with any of the women backstage, but I'll take anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this ever since their match on the 10/7/2015 episode of NXT, specifically this backstage segment:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJAx8LsXHHk  
> I've just never had a reason too, till now.  
> Warning: Asuka speaks some Japanese in this (Symbols only because Google Translator was being a bitch...), so just look it up there and you'll get what she's saying......and I apologize if this is really bad Japanese as I am a blonde haired, blue eyed white girl.....But by God I tried! XD  
> I hope you enjoy this!

"Dana? C'mon, babe, need ya to speak t'me, k?" Emma snapped her fingers in front of her concussed friends face as she stared into nothingness.

After that crazed human Kabuki doll beat her bestie viciously in front of everyone she was brought to the backstage area and checked for a concussion although any idiot with half a brain cell could see she was bad off. The worst part was that Asuka was nowhere to be found! She could jump out from anywhere and attack them unjustly and it just wasn't fair! She sighed and brushed her dizzy friends hand away from her eyes.

"Alright, Dana, hand off! Check her." She snapped at the poor excuse of an EMT standing over her friend. "I mean...I knew this was gonna be rough but...how is she?" God what a waste of time this supposed nurse was! She pointed at her face inquisitively. "That eye does NOT look good...Dana? Dana. Check the other eye. Dana? She's not even responding! Oh my gosh..." Her best fried was going to die and this woman was slower than a stoned turtle!

Finally Dana snapped out of it and leaned up to Emma's worried gaze. "Dana do you remember anything?" After a shake of her dizzy blonde head she smiled and said, "How's Asuka? How fast did I beat her?" Emma looked bewildered not wanting to bother her friend but having to say something. "I beat her...really fast..." "Yeah..it was really quick....." "I know!" Emma shot a look to the EMT making sure she knew to keep her mouth shut as Dana obviously needed medical attention, but not the truth. Not right now....

Dana was laid back down as the three of them began to inspect her again. God, this is gonna be a long nigh-wait 3? She slowly looked up to reveal Asuka smiling like possessed demon and she had no choice but to back away slowly. "Oooooooooooh, Dana!" Asuka mockingly whimpered while condescendingly patting Dana's concussed head while she stared up at her as if she was trying to figure out who was there. She then gave a creepishly pervy glance towards Emma before leaving the room.

As if she finally realized what just happened Dana sprung to life, "Th-that was Asuka! But I beat her?" Emma and the EMT had to lay her back down and continue to lie to her as she contemplated how she could be still standing after the beating she gave her. "Yeah...uh...check her head..." "Asuka?" Emma rolled her eyes, this really was going to be a long night.... "Yep." Dana chuckled in her dizzy state. "Asuka." Joy, Emma thought, this is going to be a truly intellectual night to remember......

"Y'know, if she's in stable condition, I'm gonna go get us some sweets from catering, 's that alright?" After a quick nod from the nurse she gave Dana a quick head pat, to which she was greeted with a soft purr and nuzzle (hmmmmm....maybe this WILL be a night to remember.....) and smirked before she left. The nurse smiled sweetly at the dizzy, somehow sweeter, girl below her before stepping out briefly to grab a pillow for her to rest on. She'd only be gone a quick second.....or so she thought.

Just after she left the room, Asuka turned the corner still with that demonic smile plastered on her china doll* face. Finally, she'd have her chance to take what was hers, her prize for being victorious against the blonde bombshell. She slowly creeped her way into the dressing room and locked the door, licking her lips with anticipation. There she was, laying on her back with that silly grin in that tight pink outfit, humming "Cool for the Summer" to herself. Asuka chuckled to herself,  _なんて都合のいい ......_

Dana giggled to some unknown joke and arched her back into a stretch while releasing a hum. Asuka released a pleased hum of her own and began to circle her prey. "Dana?  _お元気ですか_ , _私のお菓子?_ Dana looked around her and held her head to keep from toppling forward, as the room was obviously spinning around her quite violently. She saw the colorful ring gear and finally realized who it was but felt no fear because of her dizzy disposition. Even if she did care though, it was too late.

Asuka had already crawled on top of her and gently pinned her down as she had no need to waste any energy now. She gazed down with glee at her catch, sprawled out beneath her and looking good enough to eat. She licked her lips once more for good measure before leaning down to the blonde below her, just like she fantasized.

"Hey Asuka, no hard feelings for beating you, ri-mmmmph," was all she could say before Asuka captured her lips is a hard hot passionate kiss that she quickly melted into. "Mmmmmmm," Dana didn't know why her mind was telling her to fight back, this felt fantastic!

Asuka broke the kiss and, while keeping her pinned, placed chaste soft kisses on her neck and face, treasuring each whimper and moan. She sat up and smirked, " __ _うん_ , no hard feelings,". She slowly began to unzip the pretty pink princesses tight outfit, kissing and licking down her body every time a bit more of her smooth skin was uncovered. Dana's whimpers began to get louder and more desperate the farther south Asuka went. Finally, she lifted her leg taking off the rest of Dana's tight outfit, placing kisses along her leg as she did.

 _"_ _私のために開く...._ open, Dana" She happily obeyed and moaned helplessly as Asuka began to lick a stripe of pleasure across her soaking wet pussy. She began to trace the alphabet into the aching pink pussy below her with her talented tongue while humming "Cool for the Summer". Dana had lost any need for modesty and was letting moan after moan and whimper after whimper escape her pouting lips in pleasure.

She shivered when she felt two fingers enter her and almost lost it when they began to pound her harder and harder while she sighed joyfully. " _-_ _秒、私の美しさ_....." She wasn't sure what Asuka was doing as she suddenly disappeared, but when she had reappeared she had lost the fancy colors she usually donned and was now only wearing a devilish smirk.

She leaned down once more and placed a rougher, even more passionate kiss on her lips before kissing her large perky breasts, licking and playing with the nipples as she did. Dana began to white knuckle the sheets as she felt Asuka begin to lick and suck at her pussy once more. "Mmmmm, Asuka, more!"

She felt Asuka shift over her so that her soaked light brown pussy was directly over her mouth and began to drag it suggestively over her face. " _さあ、赤ちゃん、あなたの唇から私に喜びを与えなさい,_ pretty pretty Dana." Dana felt dizzy, but she knew what Asuka wanted and was more than ok with giving it to her and placed her lips on it, sucking happily while Asuka moaned with glee.

They began to lick and suck rhythmically with one another, matching moans and whimpers with licks and sucks. They both began to get closer and closer to their climax and neither wanted it to end. " _はい、ダーリン、そんな感じです_!" She buried her face deep into Dana's pussy and began to tease her breast with an open palm while shoving three fingers inside of her. Dana whimpered passionately into Asuka's throbbing mound, following suit.

Finally, Dana could bear it no more. "A-Asuka....I'm g-gonna..c-cuuuuuuASUKA!!!" She could feel herself clench around the Japanese Goddesses fingers and arched her back into the table below her before shoving her mouth further into Asuka's warm wetness. " _うん_ , Da-DANA!!!!!!!" Asuka screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, arching her back in a cat-like way into the air. They collapsed together onto the table, spent.

Before Dana could even comprehend what just happened, Asuka got up and put her ring gear back on. She smiled down at the pretty girl she had just marked as her own, one of the many to come, and placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips. She held her face and said, " _私たちの小さな秘密"_ before leaving one last kiss on the head sweat covered pink girl below her. She unlocked the door, said, " _あなたはすぐに気分がいい,_ Dana," and just like that....she was gone.

Dana was smiling to herself, she felt so good, the best she has in years! She barely even noticed when she heard two shrieks and turned to see her bestie and someone she assumed to be a nurse. They were both blushing and yelling unintelligibly, so much so that all Dana could make out was Emma screaming, "GET OUT!!!" Then the door slammed and she felt a blanket cover her quickly

"Oh my God, Dana! How could she leave you in this state! I'm gone for 5 seconds and you strip yourself naked! Wha' if Hunter or Vince walked in, huh? Well....actually you migh' get a title shot for that....oh well, c'mon babe let's get you dressed." She helped her dizzy friend, trying not to stare too deeply into her big bouncing breasts, and tried to get her dressed. Dana looked at her Aussie Bestie and stated the obvious, "I won." Emma once again rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dana, I know. You won. You beat her. You beat Asuka in your match....."

Dana blushed, "Uh, yeah..... I won that, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know she's Japanese, but I already used the Kabuki doll line earlier on.......BACK OFF!!!!  
> How'd I do?  
> You like my work? Read the part 1 for this series for the rules/ideas and ask for a request! :)


	5. The Luck Of The Irish Lass Kicking Dom: Becky/Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for giving me these to do, I'm sorry I haven't been filling them out regularly but my dog passed away a few days ago and it's been hard......
> 
> This is now CLOSED until I've filled out all of the prompts I've received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Kastinanir: Charlotte and Becky, in public Charlotte is the arrogant Queen wrestling Royalty and Becky is the good natured adorable best friend/sidekick but in private Charlotte is the submissive girl that needs to be controlled and ordered by her more experienced dominant mistress Becky

Charlotte’s cocky walk and smile made Becky smirk. Yeah, your tough here….

She was seen as the oblivious best friend or (to the horny mostly male demographic) arm candy to the Queen of the WWE. A naïve pawn in her mean dominating little game, Dominating…. she would cackle right there. The Lass kicker knew who Charlotte REALLY was, behind closed doors.

As they turned the corner into Becky’s dressing room (much farther away from the hustle and bustle of the real world) she could she Charlotte slowly transform from the full of herself Queen to the begging peasant she truly was. Especially when she fell to her knees and began touching herself.

“Well…look what we have WHORE.” Charlotte looked teary eyed up at her, she didn’t mean to be mean but she was still high on adrenaline from her fight and she had to take it out on someone. Who better than her adoring sub? “Aww, what’s wrong? Is my little slut sad?” Becky leaned down to her teary-eyed sub and pulled her hand away from her throbbing needy pussy, replacing it with her own and rubbing it harshly. Charlotte let out a groan loud enough to wake the dead, or at least to awake her need.

The needy sub quickly took of her shorts, and Becky knew she was in for a busy night. “Ah, so th’ Queen has le’ down her drawbredge for the weak peasant, huh?” Charlotte moaned adoringly and leaned into the caress. “Mmmm, Becky please…I need it.”

“Oh? You need it, huh?” Charlotte looked so blissed out that she almost felt bad for abruptly taking her hand away. “You need IT, but apparently not me, too bad…. maybe you should’ve thought about needing IT when you betrayed me.” She kicked up her heels and walked out the door, far enough to be taken seriously but not far enough that Becky couldn’t back track, as was planned.

See, she knew what Charlotte needed but she didn’t care what the Lass kicker needed, fame got to her head and she needed to be punished for it. Charlotte waited in sad silence, like a puppy being realizing they were being left at the kennel while their parents went on vacation, and equally as pathetic crawled after her on her knees, whimpering all the while.

“P-Puh-Please Bex, I n-need it!” Becky smirked and turned around to face her now humbled, wide-eyed, puppy-like opponent. “Oh, ya need et, well git it fram somewhere alse, yur tha Queen, you obviously don need me, git another Dom, ya whore!” With that triumphant statement, she turned the corner and waited for the huff and pouty whimper she was used to.

Instead she felt her heart break as Charlotte broke into a fit of choked sobs, each more painful than the last. “M-M-Mommy doesn’t love me an-n-nymore.” God, she knew deep down that she could never stop wanting Charlotte, but now weeping in her own submissive personal Hell, begging for her Dom to return, she was irresistible. Plus, she loved her.

She quickly turned around and held her crying bestie and lover, guiding her back into her dressing room before anyone else could hear. She held her for a long while before regaining her Dom persona. “Does the Queen Bee need to be stung?” Charlotte’s teary eyes quickly changed to that of pure joy. “Y-yes, Mommy, yes please!”

Becky removed the rest of her sub’s clothing and removed her own belt as Charlotte bit her lip with joy. She knew what was coming and was waiting for it all night. She leaned over her bench, head swimming with anticipation, and whimpered with joy at the first strike.

Her moaning and begging at each normally painful strike made Becky’s hand retreat into her pants to give her some pent-up relief. “Count, yer highness.” Charlotte counted each strike like a thrust into her throbbing pussy. Becky leaned down to give her sub some release as well.

“Mmmf Three…. uh four….mmmmMMMmmm five,” Charlotte was well trained and loved every second of it. So did Becky. Thrust. “GAWD six,” thrust, “more seven,” thrust, “MOMMY eight.” Becky felt herself throb, knowing she would have to show herself some more relief soon, but right now wasn’t about her. It was about her perfect Queen.

“Ah…AH I-I’M GONNA CUM!!!” She was taught well herself and knew that now was the time to thrust harder and spank faster. “Keep countin’, if yur gonna cum, do it with FLAIR!” “Uh nine…. MmmHMMMHMMMMMMM ten…..UUUUH ELEVEN…..p-please I-I ca-“ “Yes, you can, Lass, you can do anything, babe!” Charlotte’s frustrated face made her pussy burn more than straight fire.

“N-NNNNNGN ELEVEN……….MmmmmfmmmmmHHHMMMMHMHMMMMMMMMMBECKYBEEEEEEEECKY!!!!!!” She bucked harshly into Becky’s hand and stayed there while she whimpered and gasped with pleasure. She quickly collapsed into Becky’s awaiting arms, blissed out and peaceful. Becky felt faint herself from the burning pain in her four-leafed clover.

Charlotte panted deeply for several minutes, before she covered Becky’s begging body with her own, tugging down her dark green shorts and slowly licked up her red throbbing clit. She guided her hand down to her eager Sub’s face and cupped it gently “Mmmm, Charlie?” She looked up at her Dom adoringly, like she was a goddess, at least in her eyes. Becky looked back at her deep green eyes with nothing but love. No matter what, for all time.

“Ya’ll always be a Queen tah me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do?  
> Comment and give suggestions for future stories, please!


	6. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry for not updating but I've been having a crisis lately and it's very painful and scary 

and I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to write here again....

But thanks for offering suggestions and giving your support.

I thoroughly apologize if I didn't get to yours, but thanks for trying to help anyway.

Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Going through some tough times right now so this is more appreciated than you think, so don't hold back!!!


End file.
